


all I can focus on is you

by Tator



Series: philkas week [5]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Lukas has ADD, Lukas needs a hug, M/M, Philip is just trying to be a good student, physic talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “You wanted the answer. That’s the answer,” Lukas replied like it was obvious.“Yeah,” Philip nodded. “And you did it in your head… on your head.” Lukas just nodded, obviously annoyed with the conversation. “I didn’t even know you could do either of those.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Philkas week day 5: confessions 
> 
> I know that Lukas doesn't have ADD in the show, but I feel like he shows multiple signs of having some sort of attention problem, esp after he said that he doesn't ever have anything to say. So, I came up with this.

Philip watched Lukas pace around the kitchen for what seems like the hundredth time. This is why we can never study together, Philip thought. They, well Philip really, were trying to study for a physics exam later that week, but it seems like Lukas had more important things to think about as he walked around the table repeatedly. He rolled his eyes as he watched Lukas fiddle with whatever he had in his hands. Probably the pencil he should be doing his homework with. 

“Will you please sit down and focus?” Philip asked with a sigh.

“Huh?” Lukas looked up with surprise. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He sat down at the table across from Philip and looked back at his work. Philip watched as he started to scribble answers to a problem before stopping and staring at his paper. 

Philip looked back at his own work. He wasn’t _terrible_ at physics, but he also wouldn’t call himself the best at it. He had never really been good at math. Humanities were always more his pace, but apparently colleges wanted to see physics on people’s transcripts. Which was really just stupid in his opinion. 

But, Lukas always seemed to do alright in calculus, which was basically physics anyways. They don’t usually study together, mainly because they didn’t take many classes together, but also because Lukas never focused on anything. Philip was advanced in English and history while Lukas seemed to be average in everything. They would always get side-tracked about an hour into trying to do work. Lukas always brought up more exciting things to do.

“Did you ever get the answer to number nine?” Philip asked. He’d already asked about twenty minutes ago, but Lukas never told him if he got it or not. 

Lukas looked up at him before shuffling through his papers. “Uh,” he said when he finally found the worksheet Philip was talking about. “I haven’t done that one, yet.” 

“You haven’t?” Philip repeated. “We’ve been working on this stuff for an hour, Lukas. What have you been doing? You know we have an exam this week.” He couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated with the other boy. He was working so hard, and Lukas seemed to be blowing this all off. Philip actually cared about his grades. 

“I know,” Lukas groaned. 

“Then what have you been doing?” 

“You sound like me dad.” 

Philip sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to if you were actually doing the homework.” 

“I’m trying, okay?” Lukas scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“Really?” Philip scoffed. “Because it doesn’t look like you’re doing anything.” 

“It’s just…” He shook his head and stood back up. “Read me the question.” 

“What?” Philip asked as Lukas walked over to the wall. 

“Read me the question,” he repeated before throwing himself into what looked like a headstand. His head was resting on his forearms while his feet were leaning against the wall behind him. Philip looked around the room to make sure he wasn’t just hallucinating. 

“What are you doing?” Philip watched completely perplexed as Lukas held himself steadily upside down. “Lukas?” 

“Just read me the question, Philip,” he said almost like he was annoyed with Philip’s confusion. 

“Uh… A stone is dropped into a deep well and is heard to hit the water 3.41 seconds after being dropped. Determine the depth of the well.” 

Lukas paused for a second. “57 meters deep,” he says before dropping back to his feet, walking back over to the table, and sitting back down. Philip stared at him with the same shocked look on his face. “What?” Lukas asks irritated. 

“What just happened?” Philip asked. 

“You wanted the answer. That’s the answer,” Lukas replied like it was obvious.

“Yeah,” Philip nodded. “And you did it in your head… on your head.” Lukas just nodded, obviously annoyed with the conversation. “I didn’t even know you could do either of those.”

Lukas shrugs, looking down at the table and fiddling with his pencil. “I… yeah,” he shook his head as if he decided against saying something. 

Philip reached across the table and put his hand lightly on Lukas’ arm. He looked up wearily at the contact. “Hey, I’m not going to judge you about whatever this is. You know that right?” 

There was a long pause before Lukas took a deep breath. “I’ve got pretty bad ADD,” Lukas said quietly, almost ashamed. He started playing with Philip’s fingers, completely looking away from him.

Philip suddenly felt like an asshole. Everything made sense now. No wonder Lukas paced doing homework and drifted off during long conversations. God, he felt so bad for snapping at him earlier. “I didn’t know,” he admits. 

“It’s not exactly something I talk about.” 

“And the handstands help?” 

Lukas looked up at him briefly. Philip guessed he was looking for some sort of judgement, which made him feel worse somehow. “My dad researched ways to help, like, my focus and stuff, and there was something that said yoga helped. I tried it for a while, but, like, it didn’t do anything except make my balance better. But, when I learned the headstand, there’s this one moment when all the blood rushed to my head when I was upside down, and I could think.” 

“So that’s how you do homework? Upside down?” He watched as Lukas flipped his hand over and traced over his life line. 

“I mean, I can’t, like, write papers on my head, but sometimes if it gets bad enough, I’ll get my dad to read problems to me and write down my answers.” 

“I didn’t know you could do that stuff in your head.” 

Lukas shrugged. “Physics is basically all I do when riding the bike. I’ve basically been practicing this kind of stuff since I was ten.” Lukas looked up and could see the gears turning in Philip’s head. He dropped his hand and put his own in his lap. “I’m safe on the bike. I actually focus fine when riding. It’s like the buzzing stops for a while. My doctor thinks it’s helped a lot. Something with the adrenaline…” His voice tapered off, and he almost looked hurt. No wonder he didn’t tell people, Philip thought. He knew that everyone would think he was dangerous doing the one thing he loved. 

“I didn’t know I was dating some sort of Isaac Newton,” Philip said with a smile. Lukas peered up at him with a small smile of his own, and Philip knew that he was done sharing for the day. It has always been baby steps when it came to Lukas expressing himself. But now that the door was open, he knew that he could talk about it later with Lukas if he wanted to. “So, how long can you hold that headstand?” 

“Uh, like five minutes, I think. Why?” 

“What do you say about trying to finish this homework in five minutes and then going for a ride?” Lukas smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be crossposted on my [tumblr](http://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
